


Hatefilled Showers

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Around 16, Dysphoria, Hopper and Joyce are going away so they have to leave the kidos with lonnie, Lonnie is here and he’s a massive asshole, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Misgendering, Slurs, Transphobia, Will and Jane are twins, dead name use, like seriously, mentions of drug use, mike is a protective boyf, no one likes it, period, screw that guy, trans boy, trans boy will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Will is going through the pain of having his birth dad watch after him and his siblings. And it doesn’t help the pain of his stomach, the boy needs his boyfriend to comfort him.





	Hatefilled Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I really like trans boy Will
> 
> This is for @gazebosjack

Will Byers wasn’t always Will Byers. He use to have a girl’s name. He was born as an identical twin to his sister, Jane. They were identical down to the single dimple and button nose. Growing up they even had their hair the same. Their dad at the time even made them wear the same outfits with only the colour being different, Will wore blue and Jane wore pink. They were the Byers-Twins. People always got them confused at school, even teachers. 

The differences between them became a bit more clear when they turned 11. Will wanted shorter hair. His mother was happy to cut his hair shorter to whatever he wanted, but his father at the time made Jane get the same hair. But Jane knew something no one else did, Will was actually a boy. She understood her brother’s distress when he rambled about how he was worried how people would still confuse them for each other, and he didn’t look manly enough. So Jane shaved off all her hair, she got in trouble but it was worth it. 

Slowly the changes became more apparent, especially since after their parents got divorced, all of the 3 children staying with their mother. Each twin developed a style and it became more easier to tell them apart. 

Then Will came out to the rest of his family. His brother, mother and step father being more then happy to start calling him Will. His father though, that was different, believing it was just a phase to fit in, and maybe a chance for Will to have friends. 

On Will’s 13 birthday he got his name legally changed by his mother. It was also the age Will, Jane, Jonathan his older brother, his mother Joyce and his Step father moved. It was a great place so Will could pretend to be cis and actually get friends. Puberty was slow for him so you couldn’t tell him apart from a cis boy.

And Will did make friends who did believe he was cis. He eventually came out to all of them and they were all very supportive.

Will was now 15, he laid on his bed on his side. He knew what he was putting off. He was putting off getting into the shower. Joyce walked into his small room, he said he didn’t mind getting the smallest room in the house, and gently shook his shoulder.

“Will, honey, I know you hate getting into the shower. But you gotta. Your father is gonna be here soon” her voice was calming and soft as she sat on the bed with her son, rubbing his back.

“Why can’t Jonathan just look after us for the week?” Will’s voice was traced with sadness.

“I know you don’t like him, but he’s your father. It’s only a week sweetheart.” Will still sighed “come on. Get into the shower, hunny, and when we get home on Saturday, we’ll take you to get that undercut and get you a new binder, how about that?” Joyce saw her son smile and she knew she hit the right note “that’s what I thought.” She chuckled “I love you”

“I love you too, mom.”

Joyce Byers got ready to leave with her husband and Will was left to get into the shower. The shower gave the boy mixed emotions. When the hot water fell onto his face and started to soak his hair he started to feel calm. Taking deep long breathes as he lifted his hands up to rub his face that was now wet. He continued to wash his hair. Once that was done he realised their was one part left, to wash his body. Just don’t look down. Just don’t look down. Will used the sponge to quickly wash his body, going downwards. He thought he was done, but when he realised the sponge had blood stains on it, he knew he was fucked. He looked down, his stomach turning at the sight of the chest that was stuck onto him, and the crimson coloured blood smeared all over his legs from where Will had washed his private’s and gone down his legs.

“Oh fuck me.” He groaned. It was the second time this month, it felt like someone was just trying to attack him. The boy closed his eyes tightly, his eyes welled up with tears. “Quick second wash” he muttered before doing a speed clean on his legs. 

Will got changed back into his pjs in the bathroom before going to his room. He saw that his sleeping shorts had blood stains on them, just from the 5 seconds he had them on. Will already had an outfit picked out because he knew his dad was going to judge him on just wearing whatever he wanted for dinner so all 3 kids wanted to dress nicely. Jonathan helped him pick out the outfit. Will put on his underwear which he only used for periods and put two pads on it. He pulled some boxers over that pair of underwear. Jonathan had picked him out a pair of nice jeans and striped tee shirt. Will knew better then to wear a binder when he is on his period, as much as he hated it, so he wore a sports bra, it helped quite a lot but not as much as a binder did. 

He looked at him self in the mirror. Waves of self hatred washes over him. Just as he was about to start crying he got a text.

**From: Michael ❤️**

_babe guess what? I got the new spider-man game!! I mean I know it’s kinda old now but I finally got it! You need to come round tomorrow after school so we can play it. I promise I won’t start without you 😋_

Will gasped, grinning widely at the phone.

 **To: Michael ❤️**  
What?! No fucking way! Lucky! I really wish I could come over but my dad is watching me for the week, and the ‘thing’ started again. 

**From: Michael ❤️**  
_what?! Again?! Baby no D: I’m so sorry!_

Will smiled, he truly loved Mike, his boyfriend for nearly a year. But that smile faded when he heard the door open and the familiar voice call out.

 **To: Michael ❤️**  
I gotta go babe. Dad’s here. Ily.

 **From: Michael ❤️**  
Ily2

The dinner was terribly awkward. Will could feel his father’s glare at what he was wearing. His sister Jane wore a dresss, Will guess that’s what Lonnie, his dad, wanted him to wear.

“So” Lonnie swallowed his food. “I see you haven’t grown out of this weird, girl-boy or whatever phase” the voice which was spoken in was deep, shame filled, disgusted.

“I’m not going through a phase. I’m a boy”

“You don’t know what you are.”

“Says the drug addict” Will mumbled 

“Speak up.”

“Nothing”

“I said. Speak up, Lucy”

Ew. Ow. Fuck. Okay.

“It’s William”

“No it fucking isn’t.” 

Will went silent. Continuing to pick at his food. A kicking at his leg made him glance over to his sister who gave him a sad look. Will just smiled, a sad smile, a smile to say ‘I’m okay, I promise’

Will was afraid to speak, he remembers the time he pushed too many buttons and got a slap in the face and a binder burnt. So he stayed quiet.

Nothing could be worse then when he actually came out to his father. The look. The look hurt more then the slaps and the hair grabbing and the yelling. The way he grabbed Will by the arm so he could get up when he was on the floor crying next to the glass bottle thrown right next to him hurt less then that look of disgust and shame. The hatefilled speech and spits. The cuts that stung his hand from where he was forced to pick up the broken glass. Watching his family panic and try and stand up for him, all that hurt less then the look and the non acceptance from his father.

He heard Lonnie sigh sadly.

“Why can’t you be more like Jane?”

That was the question he hated the most. He couldn’t be like Jane if he wanted to.

“Because he’s a boy” Jane spoke up in a hush voice.

“She isn’t a boy. She’s just a confused little girl.” Whatever silverware was in Will’s hands were thrown onto the table. He wiped his mouth with his wrist and stood up. 

“I’m full” Was the only words he said before walking into his room and locking the door, once it was locked he threw him self onto his bed and screamed. He sobbed and hit his pillow.

 **To: Michael ❤️**  
My roof, now, please.

Will opened his window and climbed out. Stepping out and climbing onto his roof. The March air was nice, not cold but not warm. It didn’t take long to hear someone climbing up the side of his house, and then feeling two arms pull him close, Will sighed and leaned against the figure.

“What happened this time?” Mike asked, leaving a soft kiss on his head.

“Nothing just stupid transphobia shit.” Will sighed shakily and hid his face in Miks’s chest. “Do you think I’m a boy?..”

Mike frowned “baby, I don’t think you’re a boy, I know you’re a boy. You’re the most boyiest boy I’ve ever met. The most handsome one to” he spoke as he pressed little kisses all over Will’s face, Will began to laugh.

“Mike that tickles”

“That’s the point, stupid”

“Shut up, nerd”

The two laid down. It was a nice night. The stars were shining so brightly.

“Next person who calls you a girl, will be added to my hit list” 

Will really did love Mike. All the time he was called a tranny in the school halls or a faggot Mike would threaten to fight them, sometimes actually going through with it. That one time they went to star bucks and the lady wrote ‘Willa’ after will even spelled his name out for her, Mike ‘politely’ asked for her to rewrite it.

Will curled up to Mike’s side and sighed. His stomach turned and cramped. He whined and Miek wrapped his arms around Will.

“I love you, Mike.”

“I love you too, William Byers”

Will knew he was in love.


End file.
